Hetalia School Musical
by Miss Mairin
Summary: A High School Musical parody starring Canada as Gabriella, and Prussia as Troy! The HSM AU no one asked for. More information on the characters and story inside.
1. Clarification

Chapter 1:

Clarification

If you don't know the summary of High School Musical, then shame on you, but here it is for you unlucky fellows anyways.

Basically, it's about a girl and a boy who meet and like each other. They find out they go to the same school. Gabriella is a nerd, and Troy is a jock. They shake up the school, defying their friends' expectations by participating in the school musical.

Yes, there are actual lyrics from the movie in here, but I'm not sure if I'll do all of them. Yes, the lines that the characters say are pretty much exactly from the movie. I skipped over some unnecessary lines, or rewrote them in my own words, but for the most part, this fic will be a near replica of High School Musical.

Characters:

Canada/Matthew as Gabriella

Prussia/Gilbert as Troy

England/Arthur as Taylor

USA/Alfred as Chad

France/Francis as Sharpay

N. Italy/Feliciano as Ryan

Hungary/Eliza Hedervary as Ms. Darcy

Spain/Antonio as Jason

Austria/Roderich as Kelsi

I will add more characters as I remember and/or decide on them. Honestly, I thought my character choices were pretty spot on (or with more exaggeration, like France) with the characters in the movie, and that's why you'll have to disregard how some of it might not be accurate. Such as their relationships, France and N. Italy are brothers (though France does say Big Brother…) I could have had Alfred and Matthew as Sharpay and Ryan, respectively, but I didn't. I fit the characters, not the relationships. If anyone has any ideas as to who should play the remaining characters, definitely drop a hint.

And, I guess I should say here, that obviously I do not own High School Musical, or Hetalia, or any characters or ideas it might produce. Also, I'm very sorry if someone else has already done this. So... yeah. Please enjoy.

Best Wishes,

Mairin


	2. Nice to Meet You

Chapter 2:

Nice To Meet You

~New Years Eve~

"Matthew," Mrs. Williams sighed, "Enough for you! It's New Years Eve!" She took her son's book away, effectively ripping Matthew out of his comfy position on the couch. He pouted slightly, annoyed he was interrupted, before his mother continued, "Remember? The teen's party, downstairs? I already laid out your best clothes for you in our room."

"Can I at least have my book back?" Matthew pleaded, needing something familiar to hold on to for the party. Mrs. Williams sized him up before sighing, and handed him back his book. She chuckled before walking away.

Matthew made his way towards their shared room, somewhat nervous about being in an area with a lot of people. He was really shy, and was only able to open up when he was with a close friend or family member. Arriving at his room, Matthew sighed and pushed open the door to get ready.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Gil! You wanna be a champion, huh?" a voice echoed in the Lodge's gym.<p>

"Yeah, duh, dad! I'm awesome! Am I going left?" Gil responded, dribbling the basketball a couple times. His dad makes an affirmative noise as Gil faked left, going to his right and shoots.

His dad was just about to compliment Gil when his mother interrupts, "Boys? Did we really fly all this way just to fly basketball?" Mrs. Beilschmidt scolded, shaking her head with a slight smile on her face. Gilbert and Mr. Beilschmidt glanced at each other thoughtfully.

"Yeeaahh," they responded in union. Mrs. Beilschmidt rolled her eyes.

"It's the last night of the vacation!" she explained. They gave her blank looks. "You know, the party…" Taking a look at her family, Mrs. Beilschmidt giggled slightly. They were always such a handful. And quite sweaty, as of right now. "Gilbert, there's a kids party downstairs in the free area."

Gilbert grimaced, "A kids party?"

"A young adult party," she corrected with a huff. "Now go shower up! Go on!"

* * *

><p>Matthew walked in the room, surprised at the party. He made his way further in, and his fair skin turned red as a cute girl in a cowboy outfit tipped her hat at him, saying "Howdy sir!" It didn't help that she winked, either. Matthew smiled timidly at her, moving away to find a quieter area. He found a comfortable looking couch and sat down, going back to reading his book.<p>

At the same time, Gilbert made his way into the party, skillfully dodging the large amount of people and drinks there. He glanced around, bored. No one there was awesome enough for him. The people currently finishing up a song from karaoke weren't something to write home about, either. Shrugging to himself, he decided he would just go sit outside or something. With a last glance in the room, Gilbert turned around and headed away from the party.

Near the center of the giant area, there was a small stage. A young man with a microphone stood on it, yelling out, "Well who's gonna be up next?!" The crowd clapped as two spotlights went around the room randomly.

They stopped on Gilbert, who cursed himself for not leaving the party quicker.

And Matthew.

'Of course,' they both groaned to themselves.

"No, wait, no I can't sing! I'm awesome at everything else but I don't sing!" Gilbert protested as people pushed him on to the stage.

Matthew protested as well, but no one could hear him. Unsure at what was even going on, he looked around like a scared animal, being pushed and shoved on to the stage as well.

The MC swung his shoulders around the two teens, laughing. "Ya know, some day, y'all might thank me for this." He handed them microphones and jumped off the stage. Apparently it was karaoke. They glared at him. "Or not, I really don't care."

The music started, the lyrics on the screen, and Matthew could feel himself flushing. He crossed his arms and felt like he was going to cry. Now, Gilbert wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he could definitely tell that the guy next to him was super anxious. Being the nice guy he is, he sang first.

"Living in my own world / didn't understand." Gil coughed, nervous too, before continuing. "That anything can happen / when you take a chance."

A few seconds of silence later, Gilbert started to walk off the stage, thinking the guy wouldn't sing. But he did. And wow, was his voice was beautiful.

"I never believed in / what I couldn't see / I never opened my heart / to all the possibilities!" Matthew sang, still blushing. He enjoyed singing, but not in front of other people. I guess having someone else helps, he reasoned to himself. Or maybe it was just the atmosphere; either way, he left his shy and invisible self behind, if only for a few minutes, he was the center of attention.

And then they boys sang. Together.

"I know that something has changed / never felt this way / And right here tonight / this could be the start / of something new / It feels so right / to be here with you (ohhh)."

As the song went on, both boys became more comfortable, and Matthew smiled a shy smile at the nameless boy singing beside him. A bright, charismatic smile was easily returned. Matthew thought, despite the protests and complaints from the boy, that he had a nice voice. He couldn't help but think their voices complemented each other.

Gilbert pulled out a few dance moves, and the party turned its attention to the couple, clapping in time with the music. Both boys were full of smiles, keeping their attention on each other. Matthew giggled, looking away when the boy next to him held the microphone like he was from the 1960s.

By the end of the song, Matthew had completely left his shyness behind, and was letting loose. He started dancing as well, and almost fell off the stage, but was thankfully caught by the MC and pushed back.

"This could be the start / of something new," they finished in unison, their faces too close for comfort.

"Gilbert," the teenager with the white hair said, quickly introducing himself. 'Ah, a name to a face,' Matthew thought to himself. Gilbert held out his hand for a handshake, and he obliged.

"Matthew," he replied, his face red.

* * *

><p>"But seriously," Gilbert exclaimed, leading them outside for the New Year's Countdown, "You have an amazing voice! You're have to be a singer, right?"<p>

"Just choir," Matthew shook his head. "I tried a solo one time, and nearly fainted."

"Really? Why?"

"I saw all the people looking at me," he explained shyly, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, "The next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling."

"But you were totally awesome in there!" Gilbert protested.

Matthew shook his head again, "That was the first time I've ever done something like that." He paused, thinking what to say next. "What about you? You sounded pretty good, you must have done a lot of singing."

"Ha!" Gilbert laughed, "Yeah, if you count my shower head, I'm a real star."

They both chuckled, looking at each other for a moment, before glancing away out of embarrassment. In the background, the countdown to midnight was gaining momentum, getting closer and louder.

"3… 2… 1…" The crowd chanted, "Happy New Year!"

Gilbert glanced at Matthew, obviously thinking something. He met Gilbert's gaze, and they both looked away awkwardly. The fireworks began, and Matthew nudged him, and they watched the display for a few quiet moments.

"Um," Matthew interrupted, backing away. The adrenaline from the duet was finally wearing off, and he was more shy than ever. "I better, uh, go find my mom. Tell her Happy New Year and stuff."

"Yeah," Gilbert nodded, "Me too. Well, wait, not your mom, my mom… and dad..."

Matthew chuckled, a shy smile on his face. The two teenagers were quiet for a moment, before Gilbert quickly broke the silence.

"Hey, hey! I'll call you tomorrow! Gimme your phone!"

He complied, giving Gilbert his own phone and taking his, putting his number in quickly, while the other boy did the same.

Gilbert looked off the balcony, enjoying the buzz of the crowd, and the new falling snow. He stretched his arms over his head, and not noticing that Matthew had quietly slipped away, started rambling.

"You know, singing with you was the most fun I had on this vacation," Gilbert smiled, and then chuckled. "This, uh, might be a little late, but where do you live… oh." He scanned the balcony, seeing if he could see the blond teenager from moments before, but had no luck. Sighing, he looked down at his new contact.

"Matthew, huh?"


	3. It Must Be Fate

Chapter 3:

It Must Be Fate

~One Week Later~

Gilbert got off the a bus, an aura of relaxation surrounding him. He took a good look at the school he called his own, and stepped forward. Instantly being surrounded by people congratulating him for something that had to do with basketball, he fought his way to his best friend, and partner in crime, Alfred.

"Happy New Year," he announced to the group, earning smiles and laughs. Alfred rolled his eyes and dribbled the ball he was carrying.

"Damn right it'll be a happy New Year," Alfred said, pausing for effect, "Cause in two weeks, we're going to the championship, with you leading us to infinity and beyond! Of course, I'll be a big help, but…"

At this, the crowd that had swarmed the star basketball player erupted into cheers and chants.

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

At the same time, the crowd in the hallway leading outside. had divided. All because Francis was walking down the hallway, swaying his hips and furiously texting someone or other. His little brother, Feliciano, was following loyally beside him.

Once Francis and his brother had pushed past Gilbert's group, they instantly cracked jokes. "Looks like the fashion king is back in town, huh?" Alfred laughed, the group echoing and clapping his back in appreciation.

The group stalked by the bulletin board, and Arthur scoffed, putting the finishing touches on the poster. "Behold," he smirked to the people next to him, "the zoo animals, heralding the new year. How tribal."

The bell rang, and everyone went on their way.

* * *

><p>Matthew glanced around the building, taking in the distinct smell of teenagers. He groaned, holding his stomach, and turned to his mom, "Mom, my stomach - "<p>

"Always feels anxious on the first day of a new school," Mrs. Williams interrupted, cutting off her son's very obvious complaint.

The man next to the couple shuffled the papers in his hands. He smiled and looked at Matthew, "I've reviewed your transcript, and I think you'll do well here. Welcome to East High."

"Exactly! Honey, I've even made sure that I won't be transferred until you graduate!" Mrs. Williams declared, obviously delighted.

Matthew wasn't as delighted. He turned to his mom and put on his best sad face. "I don't wanna be known as that geeky guy in school again!"

His mom searched his eyes carefully, and sighed. She kissed her son's forehead, murmuring, "Just be Matthew." He looked sadly at his mom, before turning and being ushered away. He had to face the school.

Matthew headed up the stairs, wandering around to find his class. Apparently he was in a drama class, and silently congratulated himself when he found the class on the third try. Walking in, he carefully glanced around the classroom, and walked to the teacher. He quickly gave her the note from the principal and made his way to the back of the classroom to find a seat.

Gilbert was talking with his friends when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matthew. He instantly perked up, trying to get a better look; see if it really was him. Unfortunately, Francis decided to sit right in Gilbert's field of vision, making it impossible to find the other boy.

The bell rang, and the class took their seats, with Gilbert standing up, still trying to see him. The drama teacher dramatically stood, and began her 'I hope you had a good New Year' ramblings.

"On the bulletin board are the sign ups, Mr. Beilschmidt," Ms. Hedervary announced, glaring at Gilbert to sit in his chair. He turned around at the sound of his name, and slid into a seated position. She carried on, "For our winter mus-i-cal. We will have single auditions for the supporting characters and a duo audition for the two leading roles."

Alfred snickered, giving the class a thumbs down sign behind the teacher's back. Or so he thought.

"Mr. Jones!" Ms. Hedervary snapped, "This is a place of learning, not a hockey arena!" She continued her walk around the classroom, still explaining the events coming up in the school year. "There is also a last minute sign up sheet for the scholastic decathlon competition next week. Chem club president Arthur Kirkland will answer any questions you might have about that."

Alfred scoffed, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of a chemistry club. He leaned forward to see what Gilbert was doing, and intently watched as he called someone. A phone went off in class, leading Ms. Hedervary to sigh and begin collecting phones.

"Ah yes, the symphony of the cellphone," she drawled. "Francis! Feliciano! Phones, now! Also, detention! We will get to know each other very well in detention, shall we not?" Ms. Hedervary announced, a grin on her face, as she took Matthew's phone as well. Almost as an after thought, she mentioned, "Welcome to East High, Mr. Williams."

She strolled to the front of the classroom, "Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt, you have your phone too. What a coincidence that you will be joining us in detention."

"Uh, um, wait, Ms. Hedervary," Alfred sputtered, half raising his hand. "That's impossible, your honor, cause you see, we have basketball," he said, moving his hands to indicate Gilbert as well. "And, as you know, Gilbert -"

"Aha!" Ms. Hedervary interrupted, "Looks like 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Jones. Go ahead and count them!"

Alfred stilled, looking as if his teacher had grown a second head. Arthur laughed, snd leaned over to the students closest to him. "That will be tough for Alfred, cause he can't count that high," he snickered.

"Mr. Kirkland," the teacher sing-songed, "15 minutes!"

He gasped.

Ms. Hedervary slammed her papers on a desk. "Shall the punishments continue? The holidays are over, people! Now, any more comments, questions?"

A shy, hesitant hand was raised, and the teacher huffed. "Antonio?"

"So, Ms. Hedervary," Antonio smiled, "How were your holidays?"

The class collectively rolled their eyes and groaned. A few moments later, the bell rang and people darted out of the classroom. Gilbert was the first out, and waited outside the classroom door for Matthew. He fist bumped Alfred as a goodbye, excited to see Matthew again.

"Hey!" Gilbert called out to him, and jogged to catch up. "I can't believe it, you moved here?"

"I know, I can't believe it either!" He responded happily. "Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, um," Gilbert cleared his throat and spoke at a normal volume. "Well, my friends, they don't know about the singing." He laughed. "It's like I was a different person, you know?"

"Too much for them to handle?" Matthew teased, glancing at his schedule.

"Well, uh, it's not what we do, exactly…" Gilbert trailed off as Matthew cut in front of him to get to class. He was still for a moment, a baffled grin on his face, before following Matthew.

The two stopped in front of the bulletin board, and Gilbert laughed. "Well, you met Ms. Hedervary, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that."

"Of course," Matthew laughed. "But I won't be signing up for anything, I just want to get to know the school. However, if you signed up, I would definitely go see you!"

"Right," he scoffed, "That's totally impossible."

"What's impossible, Gilbert?" Francis questioned, coming out from behind the board. "I wouldn't think impossible is in your dictionary." He paused to turn around and write his name on the signup sheet, taking up nearly the entire page. Looking at his handiwork, he turned back around, and glanced at the two teenagers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Francis drawled sarcastically, "Were you going to sign up? My brother and I have been in every school production, so we encourage newcomers." He smiled sweetly, with just a hint of irritation. "There are plenty of roles for supporting characters, I'm sure we can find something for you!"

Matthew looked at Gilbert, and made up some excuse to leave. Gilbert smiled and watched as he left, and was finally bombarded by Francis.

"So, Gilbert, I missed you on vacation," he announced, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, uh, you know, the usual," Gilbert replied, nodding way too enthusiastic. "Basketball. Snowboarding. More basketball."

"Nice," Francis laughed, "When's the big game?"

"Ah, two weeks," Gilbert answered.

"Wow, you're so dedicated," he praised, not even pausing, "Just like me! Promise to watch me in the musical?"

Gilbert didn't answer, only nodding to the point that it probably couldn't be considering nodding. He took a few steps back, and turned to go to class.

"Toodles!" Francis called after him.

Gilbert paused in his steps, turning to reply, "Yeah, toodles."


	4. Just the Beginning

Chapter 4:

Just the Beginning

Gilbert threw the basketball into the air a couple times, catching it smoothly. It seemed like he wanted to mention something, but didn't know what to say. Alfred was bent over his right leg, stretching for the practice, and was about to switch legs when Gilbert finally spoke.

"So dude, uh, you know that school musical thing?" He paused for a moment, fumbling for a second comment that wouldn't make him seem too suspicious. "Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

Alfred finished up his stretches, and straightened up. He made it a point to roll his eyes and give his best friend an are-you-crazy look. "Who cares?"

"You know it's always good to get extra credit," Gilbert laughed and smiled slightly, before pausing and frowning, "for college."

"You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?" Alfred asked rhetorically, scoffing.

"Maybe," he answered quickly, but unsure.

"Gilbert, look," Alfred began, stretching his arms over his head one at a time. "The music in those shows aren't hip hop, okay? or rock, or anything essential to culture." He paused for a moment, smiling at his friend's laugh. "It's like, show music. It's all costumes and makeup." Alfred shuddered, "Dude, it's frightening."

"Yeah, I know," Gilbert responded, slightly down trodden. "I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know." He paused, debating if he should say the next thing or not. Of course, he did. "Francis is kinda cute, too."

"So is a mountain lion," Alfred snorted and began to walk away, taking the basketball from his teammate's grip. "But you don't try to pet it."

Gilbert looked down, internally scolding himself for even bringing the topic up. He put his hand on his hip and took a deep breath, then sighed. Really, he shouldn't be thinking about anything but basketball right now, the team needed him.

"All right, Wildcats! Pair up!" He announced loudly in the gym, clapping to get the team going. "Let's go! C'mon!"

The team broke up into pairs, some starting off by passing the basketball around their sides to their partner. Other pairs began some dribble drills, or practicing their lay-ups. The different types of basketball drills and basketball shoes squeaking on the floor filled the gym, echoing into a beat.

"Coach said, fake right, and break left," Gilbert sang, following the lyrics by passing left. "Watch out for the pick / and keep your eye on defense," he reminded his team mates, "You gotta give the give and go / and take the ball to the hole."

Dodging his team mates, he made his way outside the defenders and continued to sing, "But don't be afraid / to shoot the outside 'J'" Gilbert shot the basketball to the hoop and scored, clapping in achievement, reminding himself to, "Just keep ya head in the game."

"You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game," he called out loudly to the team.

Echoing back, the gym was filled with a chorus of voices singing, "We gotta get our, get our, get our head in the game!" Everyone spread out, doing quick passes and dribbling, continuing to shout the chorus.

A player shot the basketball, but didn't make it, and Gilbert jumped for the rebound.

"A second chance / gotta grab it and go / maybe this time / we'll get the right _notes"_ He sang again, drawing the o in notes out theatrically, before pausing and looking mortified. "Wait a minute / it's not the time or place / wait a minute / gotta get my head in the game."

His teammates noticed and began singing again as well, "You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game." Gilbert agreed, "I gotta get my, get my head in the game." They went back and forth, singing loudly and pumping the team up, before everyone kneeled and Gilbert was left standing alone.

"Why am I feeling so wrong? / my head's in the game / but my heart's in the song."

Gilbert sighed, quiet for a moment. He stopped singing long enough to ask no one in particular, "Should I go for it? Better shake this, wow."

"I gotta get my, get my head in the game," he sang for the last time.

Agreeing, the team echoed with their encouragement of, "You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game."

They laughed and cheered together, throwing their basketballs at their captain. Jumping on each others shoulders and being loud, they walked away from Gilbert, leaving him standing alone. He was left with their chants of "What team?" Wildcats! "What team?" Wildcats!

Sighing, he stood there alone, unsure of what to do. He looked up grimly at the hoop, and halfheartedly shot a basket. It scored. Soon enough, even the chants had stopped echoing, and the gym was quiet. Staring longingly at nothing in particular, Gilbert reluctantly turned around and slowly made his way to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Matthew looked down at his paper intently, tapping his pencil on the table absentmindedly. He smiled as the answer came to him, and wrote feverishly before being interrupted by a voice.<p>

"So," Francis announced, coming out of nowhere, "It seems like you knew Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Not really," he denied, looking up, before smiling politely. "He was just showing me around." Thinking the conversation was done, he shifted his attention back to the math assignment. Matthew glanced up once more when the teen continued talking.

"Well, Gilbert doesn't really interact with new students," Francis explained with a chuckle.

Matthew turned slightly, glancing at the chalkboard in the front of the room. Without paying much attention, he mumbled, "Why not?" before concentrating on what looked like to be an error on the board.

"It's like, pretty much 24/7 basketball with him," Francis explained, but was ignored.

"That should be 16 over pi," he commented, still facing the chalkboard, but didn't go out of his way to correct the teacher. Arthur, who was sitting next to him, perked up at the announcement. Which was, apparently, heard by the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Williams?" the teacher drawled, looking unimpressed while he fidgeted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just, uh…" Matthew trailed off, shy and nervous. Gathering the courage, when the teacher nodded, he asked "Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?"

"16 over pi?" the teacher scoffed while Francis rolled his eyes. She moved forward to her desk, commenting, "That's quite impossible." Quickly calculating the second equation with the calculator on her desk, she straightened up and smiled good naturedly. "I stand corrected," she admitted and turned to fix the equation on the board, before turning back and smiling, "Welcome aboard."

Arthur carefully glanced between the chalkboard and Matthew, who was currently smiling shyly. His lips quirked into somewhat of a smile, one that screamed he was planning something. For the last glance at the new student, Arthur smirked and crossed his arms triumphantly. Of course, at the same time, Francis was looking utterly disgusted by the course of events.

* * *

><p>Gilbert carefully observed the area surrounding the sign up sheet, before determining it was clear and shuffled up to the bulletin board. Eyeing the sheet for a few seconds, he looked extremely conflicted, awkwardly moving his feet and glancing around suspiciously. He licked his lips before nodding to himself and walking off.<p>

Leaning on the side of the staircase, Feliciano smiled without malice as Gilbert walked off. He walked forward, at first to look at the sign up sheet, but changed his mind as he pulled Francis aside to the bulletin board.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt was looking at our audition list," Feliciano explained to his brother.

"Again?" Francis asked, disbelieving. Feli raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You know, he was hanging around that new guy and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky about him," Francis commented as the other teenager turned to stare at the list. "Where did you say he was from?"

He rolled his eyes when his brother didn't answer. Feli was too busy staring at the sign up sheet, seeming to daydream. Scoffing, he turned and walked away from the bulletin board, but was soon followed by his loyal entertainer. They went to the computer section of the library and quickly did a search on Matthew Williams.

"Wow!" Feliciano chirped, pointing at the first link that popped up. It read in big, bold letters, _Whiz Kid Leads School to Scholastic Championship_. The siblings looked at each other, dumbfounded and read the article. "A modern day Einstein, huh. So why do you think he's interested in our musical?"

Francis pondered this for a moment. He shrugged and explained, "I'm not sure that he is. And, we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But…" Francis smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "There is no harm in making certain that Matthew's welcome to school activities that are, well, appropriate to him. After all, he loves pi."

Feliciano looked down to see his brother staring at him, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Francis laughed, before pushing up from the computer area and walking away. Confused, Feliciano took one last glance at the computer, and everything suddenly made sense. His brother had just printed the article.


End file.
